


Omovember: Septiplier style

by Blackwidowislyfe



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bed-Wetting, But that should get us started, Diapers, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Light BDSM, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Omutsu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wetting, internalized kink-shaming, light ageplay, mild kink-shaming, this is where it gets hot :3, very briefly tho, very light smut tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 01:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: What I attempted last year but am going to see to fruition this year!PROMPTS (if you wanna join in too!):1: Desperate in a vehicle (Jack)2: Peeing at a desk (Mark)3: Peeing in the woods4: Desperate with a friend and/or lover (Mark)5: Wetting a Sexy outfit (Mark)6: Realizing they have to go but are too busy to take a break7: Unable to locate a toilet (Jack)8: Participating in a holding contest (Both)9: Being "tortured" by running water (Both)10: tied up and desperate11: Locked out of the bathroom12: Wetting a diaper (Jack)13: Trying to hide the wet patch on clothing (Jack)14: Standing in line for the toilet15: Wearing formal clothes16: Peeing in the opposite gender's bathroom (Jack)17: Wetting a uniform18: Peeing in a container19: Peeing in the snow20: Using a pillow/towel to hold21: Wetting a swimsuit22: Peeing in lap23: Wetting while running/playing a sport24: Desperate at movies25: Wetting on purpose26: Peeing on the floor27: Bedwetting28: Peeing in an alley29: Unable to get clothing off30: Free pick! Writer's choice!





	1. desperate in a vehicle

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't our typical content, but it also kind of is. I tried to start omovember in the middle of it last year, but that kind of failed epically. So this year I am going to do it start to finish! I'm a bit unsure of whether or not I can do it with septiplier, but I'll give it a shot! Tags and stuff will update as needed.
> 
> APPLICABLE WARNINGS: Piss, onviously. Wetting, my poor writing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Fuck this traffic!" Jack whined. It was his first day in America, he was on his way to Mark's house, and they were in traffic that literally was not moving. As if to add to the situation, he hadn't been to the bathroom since before the plane had landed. And that was over an hour ago.   
  
"Welcome to LA," Mark said sarcastically. "Especially at.... three in the afternoon." Jack groaned. "Hey it's not so bad. It's not like you have to piss so we're good."   
  
"Sure Mark," Jack said, squirming despite his effort to stop. In truth, Mark knew Jack really did need to piss. But LA rush hour traffic wasn't notorious for nothing. Besides, Mark was... curious, as to how this was going to unfold. He never told anyone, not even Jack, but he was kinda into omorashi.

 

"It shouldn't be too much longer," He tried to assure his friend, fiddling with the radio.   
  
Jack sighed and settled into his seat. At least he was within reach of being able to pee. Maybe. If nothing else… this was kind of a game for him. A fun, hot game. Sort of. But only when he was in the mood, which he most certainly was not right now.

 

“Come on, lighten up,” Mark joked, poking Jack. “What’s got you all squirmy?”

 

“N-nothing,” Jack stammered, pushing Mark’s hand away. “So uh, what all were you planning for us to do while I’m here?”   
  
* * * *

 

Another hour and any sense of subtlety was gone for Jack.

 

“You’re car is never this clean Mark. How do you not have a bottle?” Jack whined. They had gone about two miles in the hour they had sat in the car. Mark was digging in the backseat, trying to find anything. Unfortunately they had a small gap, enough to get them to the next exit and the car behind them saw it. They honked, and the startle was enough to cause a leak for Jack. and it was all over then.   
  
It happened slowly, but suddenly it just wouldn't stop. Tears ran down Jack's face as Mark pulled forward, and off the highway and into the first parking lot he saw. Mark placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, and that was when the soft cries turned into pitiful sobs. Mark ran a hand down his back, turning off the car.   
  
"M'sorry," He hiccuped, sniffling. "M'such a-"   
  
"No you're not, you're not whatever you were gonna say," Mark cooed, hugging his friend. "Accidents happen to the best of us man."   
  
"N-not to you," He hiccuped. Mark blushed slightly, hoping Jack didn't notice.   
  
"Even to me," Mark admitted. Jack looked at him in confusion, "Uhm, Why don't we get home and then I'll explain?" Jack wiped roughly at his face before nodding.

 

* * * *

 

After they arrived back at Mark’s apartment, and Jack had thoroughly scrubbed the shame off of himself (and maybe gotten off on it), He finally came downstairs. Mark was waiting with a smile, and hot chocolate and some take-out menus.

 

“So uh, I feel like since you’re the guest, you should pick dinner tonight,” Mark said softly. “Tyler and Ethan are still out of town until tomorrow so, ya know, we can have basically whatever.” 

 

“Honestly I just want some pizza man,” Jack said, flopping down on the couch, taking one of the mugs.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Mark smiled. Jack grabbed the remote, flipping through netflix. Yes, today sucked, but there were still 30 more days of this visit for it to not suck. And it would be awesome. Mark was willing to let the moment go, so it never happened… right?


	2. Desperate with a friend or lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or desperate with both. ;3
> 
> Mark has a little accident. Feelings are had. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lookie here! Three updates in one week! :D we might see an omovember after all. :P (Don't get your hopes up tho)
> 
> As always, WARNINGS: Wetting, slight kink-shaming/degrading speech at the beginning, and Mark and Jack being silly little lovebirbs. :3 Enjoy!

_ "Jack-" _

 

_ "Mark, just shut up for a minute okay, this is important," Jack said firmly. _

 

_ Mark whined. "So is what I have to say." _

 

_ Jack let out a sigh. “I love-” Jack stopped, hearing a faint hissing sound. “Oh my God. Are you actually pissing yourself?!” _

 

_ “I-I-” _

 

_ “Oh my god. What a disgusting pissbaby you are!” Jack cackled. “Ya know, I was gonna say I loved you, but no pissbaby is worth my time!” _

 

_ “Jack,” Mark whimpered, trying everything to stop this piss from flowing between his legs. But he couldn’t and all he could do was watch Jack walk away as he soaked his pants... _

 

* * * *

 

Jack awoke to someone saying his name. Actually it was more like moaning it. He sat up from his position on the floor, to see Mark.. well. He was moaning, and then there was the fact that his hands were in his crotch, doing basically a potty dance on the couch. Oh boy. His boner aside, Mark was erm, not gonna be happy if he woke up. And then Mark began to cry and wet himself and Jack decided that enough was enough. 

 

"Mark!" Jack said, shaking his friend. Whatever his friend (?) was dreaming was clearly shaking him up.

 

Mark sat up with a gasp, not realizing what had happened. "It was just a dream," He whispered.

 

"Musta been some dream if you're uh..." Mark wiggled his legs and... oh  _ FUCK! _

 

"Jack-"

 

"Calm down Mark, it's fine," Jack reassured him. "It happens man."

 

Mark blushed. "Grown men don't fucking piss the bed," Mark mumbled, avoiding Jack's eyes.

 

“I mean technically it was the couch, so it’s not THAT bad,” Jack joked. Mark shrugged. “Come on, it’s happened to both of us at least once.”

 

“I…” Mark stopped, unsure if he should continue.

 

“You what?” Jack asked. 

 

“I… fuck, I was dreaming about you,” Mark started. “A-and you were about to tell me…” Mark stopped, unsure if he should continue. But he finally added, in a tiny voice, “You told me you loved me. But then… then I lost control and you said I was disgusting and you took it back and I’m sorry and you must think I’m weird and gross and-”

 

Jack cut Mark off with a kiss. “I love you too, 'kay? And uh… I think we might have a… similar interest."

 

“You mean we both enjoy piss play?” Mark said. Jack rolled his eyes, but the blush on his cheeks was enough of an answer.

 

“Go wash up, I’ll get the couch,” he said, trying to hide the boner between his legs.

 

“Nonsense, you’re the guest,” Mark insisted.

 

“Shut up. I’m practically an expert at cleaning up piss at this point,” Jack boasted, earning himself a laugh from Mark. Oh yes, this was totally how all new relationships started. Or at least the good ones anyways… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT 3 HAS BEEN RESOLVED. I also have a vague idea for... was it 19? idk. suggestions are always welcome. I love you guys and I will see you next time!


	3. Wetting a diaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark experiment. Jack has certain feelings about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, posting twice in one week. :D Anyways nothing new to report. again, this one was mostly written, which is why I am posting it. Thanks for the patience, and everything will make sense eventually. just sit back and enjoy.
> 
> WARNINGS: Diapers, wetting of said diaper, feelings, my poor writing. Also a small mention of Tythan if y'all are into that. But it's only like one sentence.

"Explain to me why we're wearing these?" Jack asked, staring skeptically at the package of adult diapers.

 

"I figured it would save us some laundry," Mark shrugged. "Plus This way we can enjoy more than one... um..."

 

"More than one piss?" Jack said, not bashful at all since it was just him and Mark home tonight. Tyler had a date and Ethan was out for the night as well. Jack had a hunch that they were each other's plans. But whatever. They were happy, and that was what mattered he guessed.

 

As Jack climbed into the bed, Mark came back with a handful of take out menus and a six pack of soda, as well as a bowl of candy precariously balanced on top. "Whatcha want for dinner?”

 

“Hmm, how about you?” Jack teased. “Mister fluffy butt.”

 

“Har har, you’re butt is fluffier,” Mark pointed out. Jack blushed, which made Mark smirk. “You’re so cute when you’re all red.”

 

“If I say I want chinese will you stop?” Jack whined.

 

“No, but nice try,” Mark said with a quick kiss.

 

* * * *

 

The night was… surprisingly normal. They hadn’t even indulged into some omo, they got sidetracked into the movie and fell asleep.

 

Maybe that’s why it happened

 

Jack woke to a throbbing, pulsing bladder. So much so he wasn’t sure he could make it to the bathroom. Had he really had that much to drink the night before? Was it the cola? He wasn’t sure, nor did he care. His feet hit the floor, and he no more than stood up and he lost control.

 

Funny thing was he… was dry? Kind of? He looked down and… oh. Oh boy. He forgot about the diaper. It drank every last drop of his urine up, and Jack was left with… a lot of feelings. Mark began to stir, and Jack quickly dove back into bed, hiding under the covers and burying his face under a pillow.

 

“Mnf, Jack?” Mark grumbled, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to wake up. Mark poked him, and Jack just wiggled. “You okay?”

 

Jack whimpered, squirming. He hadn't meant to wet the diaper. Now Mark was gonna know he was a baby and gross and-

 

"Jack, come on man, breathe," Mark cooed. "Just tell me what's wrong."

 

"You'll think m'gross," Jack whined from underneath his pillow.

 

Mark frowned. "No, I wouldn't dare," he promised, running a hand up and down Jack's back. "Just tell me."

 

"Mmmmph!" Jack whined, kicking at the covers. And it was then that Mark saw the puff around Jack's bum, making his legs wider and, if Mark had to guess, would make him waddle when he got up. Mark contemplated his next move very carefully. Jack was always so vulnerable when he wet himself without Mark there to egg him on or join him in the mess shortly thereafter. Jack was a toss up in these situations and Mark wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to deal with tears at this point yet.

 

However he didn't get much of a choice as he heard a small hiccup, and that was when he made up his mind. He laid back down beside the green-haired boy, hugging him tightly and pulling him into his chest. Surprisingly, Jack went along, Tears dampening Mark's shirt.

 

"Shh, Accidents happen," Mark cooed. "That's why we put em on, remember?"

 

"W-weren't s'pos'd ta happen," Jack sniffled. "don' happen."

 

Mark raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Maybe we're just going at it too hard," He mused. "Let's just take it easy today, okay? I need to record some stuff anyways."

 

Jack looked up shyly. "Not mad at me?" He asked.

 

Mark shook his head. "Nope." Jack nodded, sitting up. The both of them heard a shrill scream from the other side of the wall. "I'm gonna bet that was Ethan."

 

"And I only know of one person who could make 'im scream like that," Jack giggled. Mark joined in, falling into the open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk which prompt is gonna go up next or when it will. thanks for being so patient and understanding. I love you guys and I will see you next time! <3


	4. Trying to hide the wet patch on clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a little accident. Mark makes it better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW I'M NOW TWELVE DAYS BEHIND SHHHH! School has happened. Gimme until December and I'll sit down and do this properly. This one was mostly written, which is the only reason I'm posting it. I'll rearrange everything in the right order later, and I MAY get day 12 out today too, I'm not sure. Just hush and enjoy, okay?
> 
> Also WARNINGS: Embarrassment, hurt/comfort, and the very obvious wetting.

Jack whined. He hadn't meant to spurt. He really really didn't. but if Mark didn't get off of him it would be all over. Unfortunately, they were both still fast asleep in each other's arms. The only reason Jack had even started to stir was because he was fighting a losing battle with his bladder, even within his dream.   
  
* * * *   
  
_ He was frantically trying to get past the throngs of people, trying to just get around the corner, when a fan stopped him. He was just a little kid, no more than twelve, cos-playing as him. Jack couldn't help himself, he had to stop and take a picture with the little dude, but getting down on the kid's level was his undoing, causing his bladder to empty, and everyone around him to begin laughing... _ __   
  
* * * *   
  
Jack woke with a gasp, shoving Mark off of him as he bolted for the bathroom, not even able to focus on the fact that he was still pissing himself in the process.   
  
"Jack?" Mark mumbled, rubbing his eyes before reaching over to flick the lamp on. He laid eyes on the small damp patch on the sheets. He sighed. Maybe it would be better if they did keep Jack in the pull-ups, at least during the night. He figured the poor Irishman deserved at least a little bit of relief (no pun intended).   
  
Jack, meanwhile, had half made it. maybe. if you ignored the drippy trail leading to the toilet and the gigantic wet spot that covered his entire crotch and a little bit of his thighs. Jack blushed. He couldn't let Mark know. He was so stupid. What they did during the day together, or when Tyler and Ethan were around was one thing. That was semi-conscious and had a safeword, and cuddles. This was pathetic and weak and gross. It wasn't a 24/7 thing with Jack. He had to want to piss himself, and right now he hadn't wanted it at all. Maybe... Maybe he could hide it? Yeah. that was possible... right?   
  
First, he really needed to clean up the piss trail on the floor. That was priority number one. He grabbed one of the towels that was in the hamper and got to work. He was almost done when he heard a knock at the door.   
  
"Jack? Are you okay?" Mark asked, concern thick in his voice.   
  
"Y-yeah, just gimme a minute!" Jack answered, his voice cracking. Shit, now that the floor was clean, how was he gonna hide his icky wet pants? He couldn't very well walk out there pantsless. He tried to tug his shirt down, but even that barely covered it. Jack whined softly. He would just have to keep it pulled down until he got back into bed. He slowly opened the door, finding Mark sitting at the foot of the bed. He looked concerned, which was rarely a good thing. Jack blushed, keeping his shirt tugged down.   
  
Mark raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, patting the spot beside him. Jack nervously took it, tucking his knees into his shirt. "You okay?" Mark asked, placing a hand on Jack's back.   
  
The little Irishman nodded quickly. "M'fine," He mumbled, looking anywhere but at his friend.   
  
Mark didn't buy it for a second. "Look, whatever's going on is fine. Like I get it man. You can't help it," The red-haired boy said gently. "But...."   
  
"Oh God please don't hate me Mark! I promise I'll be better! Just-"   
  
"Hey, shh, I could never hate my little Jackie," Mark cooed, tugging the boy close. Jack squeaked, his knees coming out from under his shirt and revealing the state of his clothing in the process. Mark ignored it for the time being, holding his boyfriend (?) close. That was the point when the tears started, and Jack couldn't help but curl into Mark.   
  
"M'sorry," Jack hiccuped.   
  
"Shh," Mark cooed. He held the boy tightly, letting him cry it out. When Jack seemed to be calming down, Mark spoke again. "How about a bath?" He offered. Jack nodded miserably, but made no move to get up. Mark smiled down at his charge, scooping him up and carrying him bridal style into the bathroom. Once set on his feet, Jack looked down at his toes in shame. Was this how Ethan felt with Tyler?   
  
"M-Mark?" Jack asked. He has the red haired male looking up at him instantly, leaving the tub to fill. "Um, um, could I... I mean I know it's weird but... But maybe I should... should wear... one of those things from the other night."   
  
Mark smiled. "I think that's a great idea, at least until the accidents stop," He praised.   
  
"ye won't tell anyone, r-right?" Jack asked.   
  
"Never," Mark said with a kiss. "Now get in before the water gets cold."

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions based on prompts are more than welcome. I have a rough outline, but 3 and 19 might be kind of tricky. So if you want to see anything in particular, leave it in the comments below! I love you guys and I will see you next time!


End file.
